The present disclosure relates generally to a protection system for a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) include a cab configured to house an operator. To facilitate access to certain components of the work vehicle (e.g., the engine, transmission, etc.), the cab may rotate forwardly relative to a chassis of the work vehicle about a pivot joint. In addition, the work vehicle may include certain elements configured to block falling objects from impacting the cab. For example, these elements often include rigid elements disposed above the work vehicle. However, due to the rigid nature of these elements, it may be difficult and/or time consuming to rotate the cab forward. For example, certain rigid elements may be removed to facilitate rotation of the cab.